1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forceps type of energy treatment device in which a movable handle is opened and closed to a fixed handle, thereby opening and closing a distal end portion of a jaw to a distal end portion of a probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general forceps type of energy treatment device has a probe, and a jaw which can open and close to the probe. A distal end portion of the jaw closes to a distal end portion of the probe so that the distal end portion of the jaw and the distal end portion of the probe sandwich a treatment target such as a living tissue therebetween to grasp the treatment object. The distal end portion of the jaw is opened to the distal end portion of the probe so that the distal end portion of the jaw and the distal end portion of the probe are pushed into, for example, the treatment target and to expand and peel off the treatment target.
The energy treatment device which performs a grasping operation and a peeling operation described above is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4727575.